Turbo Megazord
The Turbo Megazord is the main Megazord of the Turbo Rangers in Power Rangers Turbo. Overview The five Turbozords combined to form the Turbo Megazord. Zordon claimed that the Turbo Megazord was the most powerful Zord ever created (at the time). The Turbo Megazord Saber was its primary weapon and was utilized in the Turbo Megazord Spinout, the finishing move. This consisted of the Megazord dashing at its opponent at high speed, before literally "spinning out", rotating in a cyclonic manner. Upon reaching the enemy, the spinning Megazord's saber would slash it through as it passed by, infusing the target with enough energy to explosively destroy it. The secondary weapon is the Turbo Headlight Blaster, using the lights from Mountain Blaster's chestplate to fire a massive energy blast. Other attacks included powered and non-powered kicks. A large tire-shaped shield was used infrequently. Another technique was using the Artillery Power alongside the Rescue Megazord , in which each Megazord would take one of the weapons provided by Artillatron, and another attack involved the Turbo Megazord slashing the energy beams launched from the Artillery Power with its saber, as a combo attack. Appearances: Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Turbo Episodes TBA Turbo Megazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit (Movie) SiTIII166.jpg|Cockpit (Series) History Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie After he was summoned by Divatox , the demonic being Maligore grew to tremendous size and threatened the island of Muiranthias where he had been imprisoned. The Turbo Rangers then combined their Turbo Zords into the Turbo Megazord to battle Maligore. The battle was relatively short and ended with Maligore's destruction after being hit with the Turbo Megazord Saber and forced into the waters around the island, destroying him. Turbo After returning to Earth, the Turbo Megazord continued to battle the various monsters dispatched by Divatox. At one point, the Turbo Megazord was stolen by Divatox's brother, General Havoc , and was turned evil, thanks to a giant battery pack attached to its waist, powered by the Phantom Ranger 's Power Ruby . The Phantom gave the Turbo Rangers the Rescue Megazord , evening the odds. As a result, the evil Turbo Megazord was sent out to battle the Rescue Megazord, piloted by Crosspatch and Havoc's robotic foot soldiers , However, the Red Ranger was able to locate the Ruby, defeat Crosspatch, fry the battery pack and return the Megazord to the side of good. Destruction After the self-destruction of the Rescue Megazord in an attempt to take out the supremely-powerful Goldgoyle , the Rangers attempted to destroy Goldgoyle with the Turbo Megazord Spinout, but Goldgoyle was seemingly unaffected by the attack. He then launched a series of energy blasts at the Turbo Megazord, wrecking it completely. What ultimately became of the Megazord is unknown as the Power Chamber was destroyed later that day. Turbozords The Turbozords are the only zords of the original Power Rangers Turbo except Justin Stewart, and the first zords of the new team of the Power Rangers Turbo. These are the first and only Zords that were created by the Rangers who pilot them. They were typically held in a large holding bay beneath Angel Grove (which would later become home to Artillatron and the Rescue Zords). The Turbo Zords can shrink to the size of regular cars and are amphibious. They use this to board the Ghost Galleon in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Adam Park drives Desert Thunder to the shore of Maligore's Island. The rest do the same after Divatox torpedoes hit the Ghost Galleon. In "Bicycle Built for the Blues" Tommy Oliver calls Red Lighting in its car form to save Justin Stewart. Red Lightning Turbozord Red Lightning is a red race-car zord piloted by Tommy Oliver and later by Theodore Johnson. It forms the head and upper torso of the Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Turbo Megazord. Appearances: Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Turbo Episodes TBA Red Lightning Cockpit.png|Cockpit (Movie) Red Lightning Cockpit with Tommy.png|Cockpit (with Tommy) SiTIII191.jpg|Cockpit (Series) Mountain Blaster Turbozord Mountain Blaster is a blue 4x4 truck zord piloted by Justin Stewart. It forms the lower torso and upper legs of the Turbo Megazord and Rescue Turbo Megazord. Appearances: Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Turbo Episodes TBA Moutain Blaster Cockpit.png|Cockpit (Movie) Blue Cockpit.PNG|Cockpit (Series) Desert Thunder Turbozord Desert Thunder is a green van zord piloted by Adam Park and later by Carlos Vallerte. It forms the right lower leg of the Turbo Megazord. Appearances: Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Turbo Episodes TBA Desert Thunder Cockpit.png|Cockpit (Movie) Desert Thunder Cockpit with Adam.png|Cockpit (with Adam) TGreen Cockpit.PNG|Cockpit (Series) Dune Star Turbozord Dune Star is a yellow SUV zord piloted by Tanya Sloan and later by Ashley Hammond. It forms the left lower leg of the Turbo Megazord. Appearances: Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Turbo Episodes TBA Dune Star Cockpit.png|Cockpit (Movie) Dune Star Cockpit with Tanya.png|Cockpit (with Tanya) TYellow Cockpit.PNG|Cockpit (Series) Wind Chaser Turbozord Wind Chaser is a white and pink sports-car zord piloted by Katherine Hillard and later by Cassie Chan. It forms the arms of the Turbo Megazord. It could split itself in half to avoid enemies (an after-effect of the Megazord transformation) Appearances: Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Turbo Episodes TBA Wind Chaser Cockpit.png|Cockpit (Movie) Wind Chaser Cockpit with Kat.png|Cockpit (with Kat) TPink Cockpit.PNG|Cockpit (Series) Notes *The Turbo Megazord is the first Megazord to have a named finisher with its Turbo Megazord Spinout. *Strangely, the Turbo Zords and Megazord cockpits looked and worked completely differently in the series than in the movie. In the movie the Zords' cockpits were boarded in their normal car forms and had side doors, while in the series the Rangers would be situated in their Turbo Carts . While the cockpit transfer process was not shown on screen in the film (which clearly showed that the Megazord cockpit was in the head), the series showed that after the Zords began to dock together, the Turbo Carts would be unclamped and slide back; the Rangers were then shown arriving in the cockpit (albeit in different seats). This would require the cockpit to be somewhere within Mountain Blaster as Red Lightning did not arrive to complete the formation until later. *Additionally, the way the Turbo Zords combined into the Megazord also differed significantly between movie and series. In the film, the "Turbo shield armor" would be activated (giving the Zords a craggly appearance), and the Zords combined at low speed. To complete the transformation, Red Lightning would drive up a ramp into the back of Mountain Blaster, where the top headlights would slide back and fold down. A pair of flame jets at the back of Red Lightning would then ignite, hoisting the Megazord upwards as the head was revealed; the Megazord crackled with energy as the shield armor vanished, completing the transformation. In the series, the Turbo Zords raced at each other at high speeds (almost to the point of ramming), and Red Lightning would race off a cliff and through the air to land in the back of Mountain Blaster; the Rangers would then insert what looked like their Turbo Morpher keys (strangely black-colored and with keychains on the end) and turned them, before slamming on their brakes, forcing the Megazord into the air from sheer momentum. The head would unfold and the chest headlights would slide into place to complete the transformation. *During the Lightspeed Rescue toyline, the Turbo Megazord was repainted in a green translucent plastic in a five inch figure called the X-Ray Rescue Megazord. *The Turbo Megazord is the first Megazord to use another Megazord's weaponry for a finishing move, as it is capable of using the Rescue Megazord's Artillery Power Cannons (weapons provided by Artillatron) in battle. This would be repeated later on by the Stratoforce Megazord using the Centaurus Megazord 's blaster to destroy Chameliac, and again by the Omega Megazord using the Lightspeed Megazord Saber to destroy Infinitor. Appearances See Also Category:Zords (Turbo) Category:Five-Piece Megazords